Maemi's Life
by Shainingu
Summary: Part two of Love Can Withstand Any Possible Outcome. Can it really withstand for Maemi and her fiancé, Chou? Traveling as companions to bring demon and human peace in Japan should bring the two closer... But does it really work like that in real life? R


Maemi's Life: Chapter 1 down! This chapter is about introducing them, who stands for what... Imma have fun with this one.

* * *

The trees swayed in the wind's breath, which carried dark, angry clouds towards Kaede's village. A little girl, about ten, sat happily on top of the entrance of the shrine. She had raven black hair, with strands of silver throughout her hair, and one white ear, and one black. Her eyes were crystal clear, and her kimono was lilac. Maemi, 'smile of truth', Kagome and Inuyasha's first born. She was born right before a storm, and Maemi loved standing in storms.

Maemi waited eagerly as her mother and father were away -- that's why she was sitting on the shrine entrance, her mother and father were away to the far west of the island. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to fight for demon and human living in peace… A treaty of the sort. Both Kagome and Inuyasha knew that demons would be extinct by Kagome's era. Maemi herself wanted peace -- because her mother told her Priestess Midoriko said that Maemi was purest, and strongest, to protect the Shikon no Tama.

__

Kagome stood at the Go-Shinboku, holding the Shikon no Tama, and watched as Maemi crawled after a butterfly. Kagome smiled at her baby girl and knelt down, crying and praying. She needed to talk to Midoriko badly. Just to talk, priestess to priestess. And she wanted to know how she could visit her family, along with Inuyasha and Maemi, and if it was selfish to want her friends to stay the same age until the year 1996.

Oh, God, Midoriko, please answer, I know you're here… _Kagome thought._

"And?" Kagome was subconsciously thrown into a world where only her, Maemi, and Midoriko stood. Kagome frantically sought out her six month old daughter, and then looked at Midoriko, the priestess who gave her heart up to vanquish demons. Or was it more? Kagome then had an other question. Her dark eyes looked at the silhouette of the previous demon slayer, and gulped.

"And…?" Her voice grew desperate, thinking Kagome was a 'silent one' (mute).

"O-Oh…" Kagome shook off her fear, this was, after all, a spirit. "Right, I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome blabbered.

"I know," Midoriko smiled, "Kagome of the future. There are questions you wish to ask?"

"Is there a way to allow my daughter and husband to my time always, keep my friends Sango and Miroku the same age until 1996, and not let it be selfish?" Kagome asked in one breath.

"Of course. Your heart, I sense no evil. As long as you keep it pure and out of a demon's possession, it'll be fine… Well, you will give it to a demon in time," Midoriko saw Kagome's face screw up in confusion, "your daughter has a great soul, and is meant for great things. She will be the protector of the Shikon no Tama for her entire life. She will find that it will be a blessing in the end." Midoriko grinned.

Kagome laughed, and then gasped remembering her last question. "Is it possible to get a peace thing between demons and humans?"

"That is for you to fight for. You and your mate. Oh, another thing… You will live as long as your mate, Inuyasha. Now, go… He's calling for you."

"Mama is with Papa, who is with Uncle Sesshy" Maemi sang, leaping down from her high perch and landing like a cat on the ground. Her ears twitched, hearing that Shippou was looking for her. Maemi rolled her eyes, and toyed with the jewel around her neck. Why? Why am I chosen to protect such a dumb jewel? This thing is huge, and I could probably buy a lifetime supply of ramen if I sold this!

"-emi! MAEMI! Damn it, I'm gonna tell your old man not to get you anymore ninja food if you don't show up NOW!" Shippou thundered. Maemi squeaked and jumped onto the roofs of the huts and bounced over to her papa's hut. She crash-landed on Shippou. "Hiya, Nii-chan!" Maemi laughed, on Shippou's belly, as he was out of breath from sudden impact.

"B-Brat… Why'd ya do that?" He demanded. It was obvious this was Shippou, his light brown hair was longer, but he had the same bluish green eyes. He looked like a human now, except for the ears, which resembled Sesshoumaru's. Shippou looked to be about 16 or 17 in human years, and acted like it, too. He had a fine body, which his haori showed his pecs and six pack.

"I need target practice! I'm going to train as the protector of the jewel, am I not, Nii-chan?" Maemi asked, her raven hair in her face, and Maemi wasn't going to fix that. She had perfect skin, Shippou noted.

"Yeah, but judging by your looks, your old man's gonna lock you up." Shippou joked, ruffling Maemi's already unruly hair. Maemi's clear eyes glared at him with anger.

"Boys are mean and icky!" Maemi snapped. She had always been teased by boys, for having dog ears. She never told her mama or papa, knowing the whole village would scorn those boys, and Maemi didn't want that. She just wanted them to leave her alone, or accept her for who she is.

"Your old man is a boy. I'm a boy. Are we icky and mean?" Shippou glared.

"… Sometimes…" Maemi stood up and ran away, laughing. She stopped for a second, to glance behind, and Maemi jumped slightly, seeing her adoptive brother running and jumping after her. Shippou tackled her, but protected her with his body. Both were laughing; times like this were the best. No one teasing you for being different, no demons trying to kill you for the completed jewel. Peace…

Then, out of nowhere, a loud cheer rumbled from the entrance of the village. Maemi and Shippou lurched forward, and looked at each other. Their eyes met, and they knew what was going on, _they _were back. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. The entire village knew what was happening. Kagome and Inuyasha agreed to share the Western lands with Sesshoumaru and Rin (with Jaken and Ah-Un). From the west kingdom, they would start going around making treaties.

So far, they've had only success. Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru seemed to have killed all the evil guys, and Kagome persuaded the demons. Worked out well in the end. They wanted Maemi to grow up well into a world with human/demon relations, that weren't scowled upon.

Kagome sighed happily, seeing as she was back home. A three month journey from the north castle, and demon tribes, to the south's, was a hassle. Kagome's hair was long, so very long, Kikyou's length. Kagome, though, had cute little balls in her hair for decoration, unlike Kikyou's bland taste. Kagome's lilac kimono was covered in grass stains from when she and Inuyasha had a tickle fight over by a river the previous night.

"MAMA!" Maemi cried happily, running towards Kagome. Inuyasha was talking to Sesshoumaru about strategies of keeping peace, and Maemi tackled him to the ground. "Papa," Maemi chimed serenely. Her crystal eyes got full of burning tears. "I missed you two! And Auntie Rin!" Maemi laughed, know on her knees, which were digging into Inuyasha's chest.

"Um…" Kagome sighed sadly, "Hun, you're killing your father a bit early…" Kagome picked Maemi up, and Inuyasha heaved himself up, panting. "Hey, we match." Maemi lit up, noticing that her mother was right.

Within the next six years, Maemi grew up. Kagome and Inuyasha met with the Inu Youkai leaders of the East, and arranged a marriage with their son, Chou. Didn't bother Chou or Maemi, both were fond of each other from when they were young. But, when Maemi turned twelve, she devoted herself to learning the way of the miko. Kaede and Kagome taught her extremely well. But on her sixteenth birthday… Everything went wrong.

Maemi sat happily in the Eastern Castle, next to Chou, holding her baby sister. Maemi's face would flush every time she caught a glimpse of Chou, who was watching her play with her little sister, Hana. Unlike Maemi, Hana looked identical to Inuyasha. But nonetheless, Maemi looked like Hana. "You are too cute!" Maemi cooed.

"Who? Me or Hana?" Chou sniggered. Maemi froze up and looked at him, blushing. They _were_ fiancées, they should flirt. But, her heart pounded every time. He was a good head taller than her, and had long silver hair that was as long as her uncle's, dark blue eyes, and the finest body she'd ever seen. And she's seen normal boys, from her mother's era. Sure, they were cute, but Chou was different. He was… her god of guys.

"…" Maemi glanced away, flustered. "I need to give Papa Hana. I have to help Auntie. She wants me to birth her pups." Maemi was rambling, unfocused now. She just wanted away from Chou. Her dark hair was long, and decorated with a rose hair piece from America. Her crystal eyes told it all. She was a nervous wreck, and Chou loved seeing that side of her. Being a priestess, you can't fall in love, have sex, _kiss_. But she's part demon. Demons are more lenient with that, so she can do what humans can't.

"Fine… Just up and leave me." Chou acted hurt, but then he focused his senses. His shoulders flexed as he lurched forward. Maemi's blush faded, noticing the sudden urgency in his eyes. Her neck craned as her soon-to-be mate stood up frantically. "Go to the girls, Maemi, and warn them. We're under siege from the Demon Activists." Chou demanded.

Maemi clung to her baby sister. "Yes…" Maemi nuzzled her nose into her sister's belly. "Shh, everything's okay baby…" She rocked Hana to sleep. "I'll be outside there in a moment. Unless I feel that Auntie and Mama need me."

"Right. Be careful," Chou said, ruffling Maemi's hair before running off. Maemi spun around and ran as fast as she could. Her hair whipped her in the face, and danced behind her. Maemi's black hakama pants and haori protected Hana from the wind. Chamber, chamber… Maemi scowled, skidding to a stop.

"Where… Are you?" Maemi whispered, then a loud, painful groan led her to her large aunt and frantic mother. Maemi gasped, knowing that Rin was in labor, and ran to Rin's side. Maemi quickly handed Kagome her youngest daughter, and handled Rin. "H-How long has she been in labor?" She asked.

"Half a day." Kagome said, as she watched Rin grip the futon under her in utter pain.

"Half a-- what the hell?! You two were at the springs all day yesterday!" Maemi sharply whispered to her mother.

"I-I thought it was a f-false alarm…" Rin rasped.

"… Still, you should have told me. Twins, I believe." Maemi instructed Rin what to do. "Just push when a contraction hits."

"Okay-- Auuuugh," Rin lurched forward and screamed in pain.

Outside, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Chou were winning the battle. Blood splattered everywhere, and demons were falling left and right. But, peace was needed if Maemi ever wanted to settle down and start a family. It was an unspoken promise that Maemi made with her father when she was training as a priestess. Soon, the demons retreated, and Sesshoumaru heard screams.

"Isn't that--" Chou and Inuyasha started. But they weren't heard, Sesshoumaru vanished.

"Guess so." Chou sweat dropped. "Oh, Inuyasha… Tomorrow's Mae's birthday, is there any chance I could take her away somewhere after the actual party?"

Inuyasha's ears perked and his eyes glared. "No sex. We told you already--"

"No! I want to tell her how I feel about… 'Us'." Chou said, winking.

"Ooooh." Inuyasha folded his arms and laughed. "You're a lot like me. I like you."

"That's an honor, Sir." Chou bowed.

Later, Maemi introduced the next pups into the Inu family. Two little hanyo boys, Kao (Gaow) and Koa (Cow). According to Rin, she still wants a big family… But, that night, Maemi and Chou realized that they have to travel across the country if they want total peace. And that's what they'll do. After her sixteenth birthday, they'll travel together, to win peace.

Now, all Chou needed to do was admit his feelings.


End file.
